


Shower Patterns

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky received an email from Steve that morning. He's pretty sure his technologically advanced shower knows what's going to happen next.





	Shower Patterns

The plot of Wakandan land was humble. Enough room for a few goats, a garden, and best of all, from Bucky's perspective, isolated enough to be left alone. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but after years of voices rattling around inside his mind, he took the solitude when he could get it.

Despite the rustic exterior, the small cottage he now called home was state of the art, and probably beyond that. It was automated, temperature controlled, and energy efficient. It was nice, but it took some getting used to.

The water from the overhead shower turned on automatically, starting at a comfortable, warm temperature, just as Bucky stepped into it. The first shower he'd taken there, he had jumped back out, comically slipping on the stone floor and nearly cracking his head open. Now, he was accustomed to it, telling the shower if he wanted the water warmer or cooler. It adjusted to his preferences, depending on the time of day.

Bucky let the warm water run down his back, loosening his tight muscles. Hydra was no longer in his head, his thoughts all his own, but the damage on his body still lingered.

Steve wouldn't have to deal with this, Bucky thought. He'd have healed up completely from this stuff.

At the mere thought of Steve, Bucky's dick began to harden. It was a side effect of a free mind. Or maybe it was a day of thinking about Steve, after receiving the email from him this morning. It had been vague on the details, but jovial in the content, telling stories of righting wrongs and defending the innocent. Bucky's opinions of Sam and Natasha were being shaped through Steve's views, and he could only hope they thought as highly of him.

Bucky leaned against the tile wall as he reached down to stroke himself. It was an advantage of the privacy, though he wondered if the house knew he was going to jack off after receiving an email from Steve. If there was a pattern, the house picked up on it.

And this was a pattern.

_I hope to come visit soon,_ Steve had written at the end of his email. _We have to keep moving, but I miss you. I want to see you. I want to make up for all our lost time._

Yes, Bucky wanted to make up for the lost time, too. They'd both lost so much to time, it was time to take it back. It was so easy to imagine Steve on his knees in this very shower, kissing a trail up the inside of Bucky's thigh before taking a generous amount of Bucky's cock in his mouth.

Bucky groaned as he went from casually stroking himself to a full on jerk. The water warmed up in time with this progression, and a few concerns about how technologically advanced the house was once again rose to the forefront of Bucky's mind, but were instantly dismissed for a thought about his mouth on Steve's body. On his neck, his lips, his chest.

Bucky pressed his thumb hard into the slit of his cock and grimaced at the mix of pleasure and pain it brought on. 

He was strong, but he knew Steve was stronger. It was possible he could be completely manhandled by Steve around every corner of the shower. He leaned, face forward into the to corner, imagining Steve behind him, his cock pressing against Bucky's hole, threatening to go in, and teasing him by not doing it. Maybe Steve could be rubbing himself against Bucky, hissing in his ear, making him consent again and again, his hand wrapped around Bucky's body, clutching his chest.

"I want you to do it," Bucky mumbled aloud to his fantasy partner. He would have begged to no one if he hadn't come then. He gasped, the breath catching in his throat as he came across the shower wall. He didn't stop stroking, working his cock until he was spent.

Bucky stayed against the wall for a few seconds, catching his breath. The fantasy had seemed so real, and so... possible.

Quickly, Bucky washed himself and finished with his shower. As he stepped out into the steamy bathroom, the water stopped. He touched the glass door fondly. "Thank you," he said, just in case the shower _could_ hear him.

Wearing only a towel, his hair still dripping down his back, he went to the computer and pulled up Steve's email. There had to be something he could say in response that would give Steve the same ideas Bucky had about their inevitable reunion.


End file.
